


The Crossover

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Fluffyfest, Humor, M/M, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: DARYL DIXON IS OUT TO FIND SUPPLIES WHEN HE MEETS SOMEONE ODD...VERY ODD AND BUBBLY....MISS PENELOPE GARCIA..WHILE MERLE GETS ENTRANCED BY NERDY BADASS SPENCER REID...





	1. Daryl & Penelope

Part 1

 

To say Daryl Dixon was pissed off be underselling it. It had been weeks since they left the comforts of his home back in Georgia and into the unknown state of…where was he again, Virginia?... He wasn’t really sure where the fuck he was, he and Merle were still traveling with Rick and his gang. It wasn’t by choice, well yes, their choice to tag along but more out of necessity than the desire to be with them. The prison had been taken and they had a lead that took them towards Washington DC. 

If it was just him and Merle, they could have made the trip in a week, or less. But with Rick and all his people, by people Daryl meant hoard, it took for damn ever. Stopping every 5 fucking seconds to take a piss or because they were tired. He was tired of hearing that. Merle was too, he flat out refused to stop the last time, he kept going, driving out further until he stopped for dark. They would have to play catch up.

Daryl wanted to go with him, but one look on Rick’s annoying yet friendly face, and he knew he couldn’t abandon them like that. Merle called him a pussy and took off. Daryl knew where he would be though, he had patterns, but Merle was out of his element in Virginia. Merle still had a hard time deciding if Washington DC was part of Maryland or Virginia, the more he drank the less he understood. A break from him would be a good thing. 

Except for now…now he was alone, trying to stock up on supplies. The town they were in was totally wiped out of all supplies they needed, food, ammo, shelter. Okay so there were buildings but not safe ones. He agreed, like his dumb ass always did, to take a look around. Rick insisted he take someone with him, but he said no, he always did unless it was Merle. The others, they asked too many damn questions, bitched too much and fuck they were always loud. He couldn’t take it anymore.

The first place he went was a rather large building, it looked like someone had made camp there for a while, but it was obvious they weren’t there anymore. The building was secure, more secure that most he’d see so far and that was saying a lot. Daryl had his bow up and ready, bolt cocked back so if he saw anything, it would be quick, no worries, no troubles, easy.  
He kicked the door knob and the door slowly opened. Room by room he cleared, he got bag after back of supplies. 

Whoever had been there had some pretty kick-ass stuff, high end stuff…. He thought that was very odd. It wasn’t every day that people went out of their way to collect dozens of lava lamps, cute little kids wined up toys and beads that hung from every doorway…he was shocked. Who the fuck would stay here? As for the supplies, he found extra clothes, food, books. No weapons or ammo though. 

Whoever stayed here didn’t think that was important…it was just odd. Daryl lowered his bow and took another look around, feeling the fuzzy purple rug under his foot….

“What in the hell…” he mumbled to himself, he could only shake his head. Maybe a den of pot smokers lived here, there was no other explanation for the décor. It was awful. 

When a noise from up above caught his attention, he raised his bow, ready to go in an instant. He took the stairs quietly, two at a time up a twisty stair case. It sounded like someone was walking, but the sound was loud, not hard like boots but very loud. When he got to the top, the door was closed, and it was locked. Daryl tried to peek in the key hole but didn’t seen anything. When he jiggled the knob, he could hear what sounded like a squeak coming from inside….

“Someone in there?” he asked loudly, trying to break the door knob off.

When no one answered, he slung his bow around his back, palmed his gun and put his shoulder against the door, over and over again until it finally buckled and he stepped inside, gun raised up. The décor on this floor, was more weird that down stairs had been. He just didn’t understand, colors too damn bright. He looked around for the little squeaking noise but there was no one. 

He took a few steps inside, kicking the door closed so no one snuck up on him, he took a look around. A closet door was the only place this someone could have gone. He tried the door, it was unlocked but whoever was in there, had a hold of the knob. Daryl gripped the gun in his right hand, the knob in the left and pulled as hard as he could. He was stronger than the other person because they…she…came toppling out, right on top of him.

Daryl grunted as he hit the floor, once again, a pink carpet under him, and there was now a woman on top of him. He couldn’t see her face because her curly blond hair was covering his face, so he pressed his gun into her side.

“Move and you die.” He grumbled, trying to bat away her hair, it was annoying.

She whimpered, not moving at all.

Okay, so he realized that wasn’t the best thing to say at the moment. She wasn’t moving, literally. And he was under her…. 

He growled and shoved the gun into her side harder. “Move off me, slowly now.”

She moved to the side, her entire body shaking the whole time.

Daryl tipped her the rest of the way over and sprung to his feet quickly. Now that her hair was out of his face, he got a good look at her, and the room, the entire fucking place made perfect sense. This woman... was just the same as the house. 

She was bright, she was scared. She wore a bright pink dress, that clung to her like a glove, dark black high heels and her make up looked like a clown applied it in the dark, he expected to others it might be nice but he had no fucking idea. 

She was scared of him, he could tell right away. She must have been there for awhile and made it hers, the no guns and ammo thing made sense. She didn’t look like she knew how to use one. Her nails were very long and looked professional, what the hell was she still doing alive…he didn’t understand.

“Who are you?” he barked, pointing the gun at her. Odd or not, she could be dangerous.

She hiccupped back a sob, still not looking at him.

Daryl groaned and bent down to her level, gun still aimed at her. “Look at me.” He ordered, and her painted eyes looked up at him, wet with tears and he felt a little bad for scaring her. 

She didn’t barge into his home and tackle him, he was the outsider here. “Are you okay?” he asked, lowering the gun but not putting it away.

“I-I’m fine…” she stuttered.

“Is this your home?”

She nodded. “It has been for a while.”

He could tell she hadn’t been around anyone for a while. She had been holed up in here, alone and living in denial. “Are you alone?”

She shook her head, still crying.

Daryl huffed, why did it always get to him when people cried? He was indeed a damn pussy… Merle called it. He put his gun away and offered her his hand. She took it with shaky hands and stood strong on those heels, clearly she’d had some practice. “Didn’t mean to scare ya, didn’t think anyone lived here.”

“It was supposed to appear that way.” She shot back, no irritated with him.

He smirked. “I apologize. I’m Daryl by the way.”

She snickered. “Daryl?”

He shook his head. “Yes, very redneck, I’ve been told. You gonna make fun of me or what?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. That was rude. Daryl it’s nice to meet you…kinda since you did break into my house and are stealing from me, my name is Penelope Garcia.”

He dropped the bags of supplies he’d taken. “Keep em, I’d only take it if this place was empty.”

She smiled a little. “Oh, well thank you. Do you stay around here?’

Daryl shrugged. “Not here here, a bit aways. Just came for supplies and shit.”

“Language…” she scolded.

Daryl laughed, this girl was unbelievable. “Oh lord, we are gonna have some issues if you don’t like cursing and shit.”

She gave him THAT look again. “I just don’t see the need for it is all.”

“Wow…” he laughed. “Well…Penelope, I’m sorry to barge in and threaten you. I gotta be going now though.”

Her eyes got wide. “You can’t go! We are all alone here!” She was frantic.

“Easy darlin, we aren’t alone…well I guess you are but I’m not. You can come with me if you want…” he offered out of the blue.

“Don’t darlin me mister, I can’t just go with you! You’re a stranger…for all I know you would kidnap me and do bad things to me.” Garcia shot back, slowly backing away from him.

Daryl laughed so hard he doubled over, clutching at his stomach. “Oh wow, you’re a riot girl. I wouldn’t do that…my brother maybe. But not me. I just meant that I have a camp, a group of people. You could come, unless you wanna be alone.”

Garcia took a moment to think it over. Being alone was safe… but how long could she be alone for…and she hated it, never had anyone to talk to. It was maddening, but this guy…he was weird, strange…a loner and he could be lying about everything. 

“So…what’s it gonna be darlin?”

She snarled at him. “I guess I could go with you…is it far though?”

He shook his head. “Not too far. Travel light though.”

Her eyes got wide as she looked all at the stuff she would be leaving and deciding what she could carry with her. It had taken her months to collect it all, but was it worth being left alone…with things instead of people…nope, no it wasn’t. 

Daryl watched her turn it over in her head. He knew she got the idea when all she packed was the essentials… and even they were weird. “Do you have a weapon?”

She shook her head. “I don’t believe in guns.”

He laughed and handed her his gun. “They are very real girl. You’ll need to take it if you’re gonna come.”

“No.”

He looked at her, she was dead serious. “Fine, stay then.” He said quickly and took the stairs back down, he made sure to grab his bag and the rest of the bags he set beside the door. 

He made it out of the house and down the small hill before he heard her screaming.

“Hey!!”

He smiled, he knew she would come to her senses. But he didn’t stop…just slowed his pace, she would have to work for it.

“Hey, wait up!”

Daryl turned around and wanted to die from laughter. This girl, wearing a bright as shit pink dress, running like a mad woman in heels, chasing after him. her blond hair was whipping her in the face each time the wind blew past her. He didn’t stop, he back peddled and watched her, smiling as she finally caught up to him, she was out of breath and glaring.

“You...jerk.”

“Jerk huh?” he smiled. “Why am I a jerk?”

“You heard me…I was running like a madwoman and you kept going. Now you’re laughing...”

He was indeed laughing. She was hilarious... “You said no to my gun, I said no to you. Simple.”

She growled. “I don’t like guns Daryl… they are dangerous.”

“And walkers aren’t?”

She opened her mouth, but didn’t answer him. She did however take the gun.

He smiled and started walking again. He could hear her following him. She was grumbling, her heels clicking on the wooded trail. They were still loud, she was loud. It was just LOUD. After about 30 minutes of walking, her bitching the entire time, he slowed his pace. Looking back to see her trying to catch up to him, winded and tired.

“You should probably lose the shoes.”

She gasped. “No way…these were $300 buddy, I’m not taking them off.”

He could have been sick. He had never spent that much on a pair of shoes before. It was ridiculous. “Oh lord, you have a long way to go girl. Where we’re goin, we don’t do that. We take what we get where we can get it.”

“I know that…thank you very much. It was a gift and I am willing to get other appropriate shoes… but I’m keeping these.”

He had to admit it, he kinda liked her. She was practical and a little strange, she wanted odd things, like weird shit but she was honest and kind. Something he realized about her quickly. Humble was a good word for it. He just shook his head. “Fine, keep em. But other shoes are required to make it to where we are going.”

She smiled at him. “So where is your car?”

He chuckled and pointed to his shoes. “Right here girl. Gas is hard to come by.”

“We are walking the entire way….” She grumbled, her shoulders slumped as she continued a slow walk behind him.

“Yup, sorry girl.” See…it was adorable. Something he never thought he would say, or even think about another woman… he didn’t do cute and cuddly shit. But he might make an exception for someone like her. He had soft spots after all. 

“You want mine?”

She tilted her head. “Want your what…?”

He pointed to his boots, his scuffed all to hell, about to fall apart boots, but they worked. “You can wear my boots til we find you something.”

Her mouth dropped open… “What would you wear?”

He shrugged. “I would be bare foot but it’s not so bad.”

Again she was speechless for a moment… he was offering her his shoes, willing to walk with none…just so she would be comfortable… wow. “Oh wow, uh thanks. That’s very sweet but I wouldn’t feel right about that.”

He smiled. “It’s not an issue, I don’t mind, really.”

She stopped him before he kicked the first boot off. “No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine until we find some. But thank you, that’s very sweet of you.”

He smiled, turning away to hide the ridiculous blush he was sporting. As they walked, he made the offer over and over again, just to be shot down. They passed by a raided store and managed to find some that would work for her. They were ugly…as she stated firstly, but the would work better than high heels. 

Daryl waited by the front door while she sat down to unlace her shoes and to put the other ones on. He could see walkers roaming the street, more than normal, probably because they could smell him, and her high-end perfume wasn’t helping. It smelled good to him and it was very strong to the walkers. He ducked down right as a walker passed the front door, he back peddled to her, never taking his eyes off the front door.

“Oh no!” Garcia shouted.

Daryl turned quickly, expecting to see a walker on her…but it was just her bitchin about her damn shoes. He rolled his eyes and shushed her. She only glared at him and mumbled to herself, cursing at him. He eyed the door, noticing the walker that was coming back to the door, it had heard her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her around to an aisle, a shelf was blocking them from the door.

“HEY!” she groaned, trying to push him away.

“I said shut it…” he growled back, peeking over the shelf.

“Now look here Daryl…just because we are traveling together…”

He rolled his eyes, he needed her to shut up and aside from shooting her, he wasn’t sure what else to do. He grabbed her face and kissed her right on the mouth. The next words she spoke, were muted by the kiss. He shouldn’t have enjoyed it as much as he did, but he couldn’t help it. Her lips were satin soft, and she tasted like bubble gum. 

The kiss was only supposed to be something to quiet her down, the first kiss. When he pulled back, that should have been the end…it wasn’t, he pulled back and kissed her again. This time, grabbing her face lightly, coaxing her into the kiss. It didn’t take long and that surprised him, she kissed him back just as softly. The soft humming he felt against his lips, was her almost silent groan.

It sparked something inside of him and he had no idea what that was, but he copied the sound. Kissing her again, this time licking her bottom lip for her to open up for him. She gave a surprised gasp and opened up, kissing him again. He could feel her delicate hands on his sides, grabbing his vest.  
It had gone too far, for too long. He could no longer hear the walker, which probably meant that it had given up and left. 

Daryl pulled back, breathless and licked over his lips, tasting bubble gun. Her face was flushed, even under her make up and she was panting a little, licking over her own lips. But it was the look that got to him, one he had never seen before…it almost seemed like need, want…a sexual want.

Of course, he’d had sex before…with strangers, people he didn’t give a fuck about, but this was different. Kissing her had been good…more than good, he had loved it. But what now...he assumed that she had to have been okay with it…right? I mean she did kiss him, she didn’t push him away or slap him, but her face was unreadable now….

Garcia was shocked…that’s what she felt right now. She should have been mad that he just kissed her like that, but it was good, it was oh so good…. She didn’t want it to stop but he was a darn stranger…what was she thinking. She was going to slap him, to tell him it wasn’t okay… but what came out was totally different.

“Wow…” 

Daryl smiled, a shy smile. “I thought that might warrant me a slap or something…”

Garcia smiled back, blushing. “Normally it would have…but I think wow is better.”

“Me too.” He smiled again, unable to move. They stood close together, nose to nose and he didn’t want to move. He knew the walker was gone, but she didn’t. She probably assumed they were still hiding. Daryl let her believe that for a moment longer, so he didn’t have to pull way. 

“Is it gone…?” She whispered after a while.

He nodded, still not moving. Daryl almost wanted the walker to stumble back in there, so he could do that again. Surely she wouldn’t let him unless it was necessary...like before. “Yeah, it’s gone.”

She nodded, but didn’t move.

Daryl risked it. He had to. He leaned in close, watching her eyes the entire time. When she didn’t pull away and no slap came, he went for it. The kiss was lighter this time, just his lips pressing onto hers in a feather light kiss. When she still didn’t move, he gently gripped her chin and tilted her head. When her pretty mouth parted for him, he wanted to pull away and shout his victory…. Daryl just have that sexy smile and kissed her.


	2. Merle & Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERLE IS LOOKING FOR DARYL AND FINDS A LITTLE SKINNY KID BY THE NAME OF SPENCER REID WHO IS LOOKING FOR HIS FRIEND...WHICH HAPPENS TO BE GARCIA..BUT MERLE GETS A LITTLE CAUGHT UP IN ALL THINGS REID...

The Crossover  
A Merle Dixon & Spencer Reid Fic  
Part 2

 

Merle checked his watch for the millionth time that afternoon, the watch was never wrong, ever, not once, so it must be Daryl who was late. He was ALWAYS late. Go figure, his little brother couldn’t do anything right. He was supposed to meet Daryl at noon the day after he broke off from the group. He couldn’t stand being there any longer, they bitched too much and wasted time. He should have made Daryl go with him though, drug him by his prissy long hair that he kept now, what a girl. 

He sat in his truck, foot tapping annoyingly on the gas pedal while he waited. He would wait until dark, if he wasn’t there after that, he would assume Daryl wasn’t coming at all. He’d be on his own again, like usual. No matter though, he did better on his own. No one to judge him for his bad habits, for which he had many. Booze, drugs, women…men too, but they were scarce nowadays. They didn’t want him when they could have some pretty boy like his baby brother. 

Merle growled at the thought of all the pretty ones flocking to Daryl like he was their saint, he wasn’t. Daryl was just as bad as he was, maybe worse sometimes, but he was easier on the eyes, younger too. He spun the cap on his bottle of whiskey and tossed a mouthful back, ignoring the barely there burn, after so many years, he’d grown used to it. He watched the perimeter of his little set up by a bunch of abandoned buildings as he lit a cigarette and watched the day go to waste.

“Come the fuck on Daryl…” he grumbled, taking another drink.

He tapped on the wheel angrily with his thumbs before he started up the truck with a huff. “Forget it D, I’m gonna drag yer ass back here.” He turned down the narrow back road, towards Officer Friendly’s camp, back the way he came. Maybe Daryl would actually be walking, or driving alone perhaps, he could only hope. He managed to make it about 10 miles down the road before something caught his eye. Someone darted quickly across the street, right in front of his truck about 100 yards up. Merle slowed down and watched, what looked like a kid…dart into the row of warehouses. 

He pulled the truck over, popped the hood and fucked with the starter, that way no one could think about stealing the damn thing like last time Daryl left the keys in it. He grabbed his shot gun from the passenger seat and slowly made his way across the field to where the warehouses sat. He checked all around the buildings, the kid had to have gone inside one of them. He was about to give up, when he saw the lock busted on the last door.

Merle raised the shot gun and slowly walked in, stepping carefully so he didn’t make any noise. What he saw…it looked like a 16-year-old girl threw up in here and decided to decorate with it. Pink, purple, fur and stupid toys littered the day place, not adult toys neither, like kid toys. It was ridiculous. He heard a noise to his left, but before he could turn and aim the shot gun at him, someone kicked him in the back of his leg, bringing him down to one knee. The shot gun slipped from his hands and landed on the floor right next to him. As he went to get it, the familiar clicking of a bullet clearing the chamber of a gun sounded in his ear. He froze.

“Don’t.”

Merle was pissed. He didn’t let anyone get the drop on him…not even Daryl. He had been too damn distracted by the fuckin room to notice someone in the same room with him. 

Possibly a fatal mistake. He did as ordered and didn’t move a muscle.

“Why are you following me?”

Merle growled. “You ran right in front of my damn truck asshole, why wouldn’t I follow ya?”

The gun was pressed into the back of his head a little harder…

“No need to be a smartass. Why are you here?”

“I was just seein who ya where, that’s all.” He grumbled back, hands spread out to his sides.

“Where is she?” 

Merle turned to look, but a sharp kick to his calf stopped him. “Damn it! What the fuck are ya talkin about?!”

“There was a woman who lived here, she isn’t here anymore, just you…so where is she?”

“Look kid, I don’t know what the fuck yer talking about. I aint seen no woman, hell, I aint even seen you yet.” He shot back, his head was starting to cramp from lookin down so long. “I don’t want no trouble here, I was just seein who you were.”

The gun moved from the back of his head and Merle slowly turned to get a look at him. The term KID was used correctly, this guy didn’t look more that 20 years old. But God damn if he wasn’t the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. Tall, almost as tall as him, but skinny, he had to have only weighed 100 pounds all together. Merle was already thinking of all the ways he could make the kid beg for him…

“Get up.”

He slowly got up, hiding the wince from his leg. 

“You didn’t seen a woman here?” the kid asked a little softer.

Merle shook his head. “No, sorry cutie. Didn’t see no one but you.”

“Anyone…”

“What?” Merle asked.

The kid grumbled. “It’s “you didn’t see anyone…not no one..”

Merle thought he might be joking for a second, but the kid didn’t laugh or anything, he was serious. It made him chuckle. “My bad sweetheart, but no, I didn’t see anyone.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Well, ya aint givin me anything else to call you.” Merle shot back, leaning against the side of the couch. He couldn’t take his eyes off this kid. He was mentally rubbing his hands together, unable to wait to see what his skin felt like under his hands.

“None of your business is who.”

“My name is Merle, nice to meet ya…?”

The kid rolled his eyes. “Spencer…”

“Spencer…nice name for someone so pretty.”

“I’m not pretty,” Spencer shot back, growling lightly.

“It’s a compliment kid, take it.”

Spencer shook his head. He really hated assholes like this. They had no manners, a simple redneck, probably from the south, Georgia or Alabama. A bunch of incest rednecks, all of them. “Getting back on track here, I’m looking for a woman.”

Merle laughed. “Oh sweetheart, you don’t need a woman. You need a man to satisfy you, aint that right?”

Spencer pointed the gun back at him. “Say sweetheart one more time…” he dared, keeping eye contract with the guy named Merle…odd name, definitely redneck.

Merle smirked, he was very tempted, but the kid seemed serious. He liked him, very much. “No kid, I aint seen a woman around here. She your girlfriend?”

“No, of course not. But she is my family. I got separated from her a few days ago. I was on way back when I saw your truck. Came in and found the place empty, looks like it was raided.”

“I aint seen anyone but you sweet….” He got THAT look again, “I haven’t seen anyone but you Spencer… sorry.”

Spencer couldn’t help but crack a little smile that he tried to hide. This guy was odd for sure, but a little…charming? If that was the correct term. Spencer hadn’t met anyone like him before, so he didn’t really know how to respond, or why he kept getting that tingling feeling when Merle called him weird, yet endearing names. “Thanks anyways. She must have moved on, but its hard to believe she would go alone.”

“Not really. I bet she could do fine on her own.”

Spencer laughed so hard he was crying. “Oh man, you don’t know her at all. You see this place, she decorated it by herself. Someone like her, wouldn’t survive out there alone.”

Merle’s cock twitched when Spencer smiled like that… he had to cross his legs so Spencer didn’t notice how hard he was getting. Merle had never ever gotten hard just from someone smiling like that…what the fuck was happening? 

“Ya want some help lookin for her?” He offered out of nowhere.

Spencer tilted his head. “Why would you help me?”

Merle shrugged. “Don’t like the idea of someone so cute being all alone…might be some sick people out there.

Spencer huffed, “I can take care of myself, despite how cute I am.”

Merle grinned. “I can see that kid. So, what’s it gonna be, ya want some help?”

Normally Spencer didn’t like asking for help, during his days in the FBI before the world fell apart, maybe. But not now, he was tougher now, on his own half the time. He had to do things his way and this Merle guy, looked like he loved to bark orders and his incessant flirting was annoying.

“I guess you can tag along,” Spencer replied.

Merle would correct him, but it was too cute. “Sounds good, you wanna ride or you wanna walk?” he really wanted to be asking if he wanted to ride something else, that something else being his dick, he hadn’t had a good lay in years it seemed. He was in NEED of one.

Spencer glared at him for his use of words. “A ride will be fine. But I’m driving.”

Merle scuffed and shook his head. “No way baby boy. My truck, I drive.”

“Then go. There is no way I’m riding with someone who is drunk off their ass. Do you know how many alcohol related deaths there are per year, not to mention accidents with drunk drivers, I’m not even gonna add those numbers up right now.”

Merle didn’t know why…but when he blabbered like that…his cock pulsed in his jeans. He loved to hear that kid talk, it was something about his voice. It was like fine whiskey trickling down his throat. He had to keep him around, and that means letting him drive. He tossed Spencer the keys and waved a hand at him.

“After you sweetheart, but don’t drive slow.”  
**

Spencer could only scowl at him. It seemed no matter what he did, Merle would always call him some pet name. It was odd, only one other person had done that to him in his life, and he wasn’t about to bring him up to Merle, or to anyone. He snatched the keys and took off for the guys truck.

They drove in silence for about 15 minutes before Spencer could hear Merle snoring in the seat beside him. It was getting dark earlier and earlier as winter approached. So far, he hadn’t seen Garcia anywhere. He was sure she would stay put, she didn’t even have a gun on her but where could she be then? The whole thing was frustrating. He knew she must be frightened, she wasn’t made for this world. He wasn’t either but he had to adapt after he lost the rest of their team. He had to take care of her.

A particularly loud snore made him jump out of his head and he turned to look at Merle half asleep next to him. Merle was sprawled out all over the seat, legs spread, one tucked into the corner of the window, one of his hands was tucked into his pants, slowly moving up and down. His eyes got wide and he jerked his head away, his face flushed. If he had looked any longer, he would have driven into a ditch.

“Focus Reid, focus.” He chanted to himself. He hated the way that his face flushed upon seeing that. It wasn’t like he had never seen such things but Merle was a stranger, he was gross. Dirty and sweaty, clothes covered in dirty, he smelled like a barn and he was sweaty….Spencer risked another look and Merle’s hand was still moving up and down. Spencer licked his lips. That long forgotten spark flared in his groin, something he hadn’t thought about for years…sex. It made him squirm in the seat, trying to slow his breathing so he could calm down. What was he getting all worked up for? It happened all the time, the hand just naturally gravitates to the groin…for warmth. Nothing sexual about it, but Merle was stroking up and down…up and down.

The truck started to jerk wildly and Spencer turned to face the road, realizing that he did indeed drive into the ditch…and now they were stuck. He turned the key again but the truck didn’t move, it just spun the tires and gave an awful squeak. 

“FUCK!” he groaned and turned it off. 

Merle jerked beside him. He was confused as he looked around. “What the fuck kid?!”

“I know.”

Merle sat up, looking at his truck wedged into a ditch. “Why the fuck are we in a ditch?”

“I just got distracted is all.” Spencer shot back, leaning against the cold seat, rubbing between his eyes. One of his migraines was trying to break through and he was long out of medicine by now. And on top of that, Merle was pissed. 

“You…” he started, steam shooting out of his ears. “You got distracted huh, I don’t fuckin believe this. Ya get distracted!! By what, all the nothing out here?”

His face flushed hot again, remembering Merle’s arm going up and down. He needed to get it together…it hadn’t been THAT long, had it? It must have been because his face didn’t cool off and he couldn’t deny his needs, his body’s needs. He couldn’t control it anymore than he could it getting darker outside. 

“Yes, I got distracted, I wasn’t paying attention…”

Merle growled, grabbing Spencer by the front of his worn shirt and pulled him across the seat. “Ya better have a damn good reason sweetheart, for crashin my damn truck.”

Spencer quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it hard, pushing Merle back into his own seat. He relished in the shocked look on his face. “Yes asshole, I said I got distracted, by you and your annoying snoring.”

Merle laughed and rubbed his wrist. “Damn son, I didn’t think you was that strong, you actually hurt my wrist.”

Spencer full on grinned this time. “I’ve had training. I apologize about your truck. But it’s too dark to do anything about it right now. Tomorrow I can formulate what it’s gonna take to get your truck out of this ditch.”

Merle smiled again, despite being mad, Spencer was talking like THAT again and his body betrayed him, not being mad anymore. “Formulate a plan….you are something kid. You a book worm?”

Spencer looked over in the darkening truck. “More like a genius actually, but yes I love books.”

“Hmmm a genius…cleaver boy. I hate to read.”

Spencer chuckled. “I could have guessed that.”

“But, I like when people read to me.”

“Really?” Spencer asked, a little intrigued. “Most people hate that. They don’t really follow along.”

“Yeah, but I remember every word that was read to me. And ya got a nice voice, soothing.” Merle admitted, he was sounding very chickish right now…

“It gets dark early now…much to dark to read.” He said sadly. He didn’t read at all lately, he even kept his favorite books with him at all times, but other things seemed more important. “We should probably get some sleep tonight. We have to get this truck out tomorrow and find my friend.”

They both settled into silence on opposite sides of the truck. Spencer could hear Merle take drink after drink from that whiskey bottle, while he on the other hand was freezing.  
They would run out of gas or run out the battery if they used the heat, and he didn’t have a jacket. Spencer curled up to the door and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to remember the people he said he would never forget. The wind whistled loudly outside, making him jump and shiver, he never liked the wind, or the dark. Spencer hated the dark.

“Ya cold?” Merle grumbled beside him, still in only his dirty shirt.

“A little,” he chattered. “You?”

“Naw…whiskey keeps the blood warm. Ya want some?”

He really did, it would help him relax, keep him warm and might even make tonight barrable. “I do, but I shouldn’t. One of us needs to stay alert.”

Merle laughed. “Oh darlin, I’m always alert, even when I’m drunk. Come on now, take a little taste, I’ll make sure you’re safe.” He chuckled, offering the bottle to him.

Spencer shivered for a different reason when Merle said that. He wasn’t being sexual, or Spencer didn’t think he was, but that’s where his mind had been at in the first place, why they were stuck in a damn ditch. He reached out and took the bottle, his fingers swiping over Merle’s, they were burning up. 

“I don’t need protection Merle.” He brought the bottle up to his lips and took a long, burning drink. Heat immediately settled low in his belly, warming him up faster than he thought it would. So he took another drink, and another. 

“Easy baby, you don’t wanna get too much or you’ll be sick.” Merle laughed and took the bottle back.

Spencer settled back against the door, no longer needing to hold onto himself to keep warm. He spread his legs out as much as possible and let one arm fall against the back of the seats, his fingertips touched Merle’s shoulder. Now that he thought about it, Merle had great shoulders, so wide and muscled arms…unlike him. Spencer meant to move his hand but he just didn’t see why he had to.

“So kid, ya sure this girlie isn’t your girlfriend?”

“I’m sure,” he chuckled. “I’m not her type.”

“That’s too bad. You should be everyone’s type.”

Spencer smiled in the dark. He knew that front Merle put on was fake, he acted all hard-ass and mean but he wasn’t, maybe he had a few soft spots after all. “Think so huh? You’d be the first.” Spencer knew what was happening, unlike he did a few years ago, he knew Merle was flirting…he didn’t like him, not like THAT, it was too soon and he was weird, but when someone wanted sex, they said a lot of things.

“Come now baby, don’t be shy. I’m sure you’ve had some pretty women.”

Spencer found his eyes in the dark. “I don’t like women Merle.”

Merle put a hand over Spencer’s thigh. “I kinda figured ya didn’t.” he laughed darkly. “But I wasn’t lyin when I said you was a pretty little thing.”

He should have pushed it off, he knew this. But if felt so good to be touched again. All that alone time with a woman who didn’t want him, who never had before. He was okay with that, he didn’t even think about sex, not once…until now. Spencer didn’t move Merle’s hand, he just closed his eyes and pictured everything he wanted, everything that would feel good. Things he had been denied.

“You’re drunk.” Was all he could say, rather than things he wanted to say…

“Not really baby, you should see me when I’m really drunk though,” Merle laughed. “I’m normally an asshole kid, I jus got a sweet spot for ya. Yer too cute.”

Spencer refused to open his eyes, he didn’t want to see that heated look he knew he would find in Merle’s eyes. This whole thing was bad, just plain bad. It would be a mistake for both of them. But he also thought of how amazing it would feel to just let go for a moment. He tapped Merle’s shoulder and motioned for the bottle. Merle handed it over instantly and Spencer took three big drinks and handed it back. 

He was very aware that Merle’s hand hadn’t moved yet. “Just tell me what you want from me Merle, I’m not up for games tonight.”

“What I want…like sex?”

Spencer laughed. “How subtle of you. I know you want that right now.”

“Do you?” Merle questioned, leaning back to let his pants loosen a little.

“Yup. I can feel it, see it and taste it. It’s in the air, in your voice, body language. Everything. You want it, you want me.”

“I do, very much.”

“What do you want?” he asked again, this time looking at him in the darkness. He could feel the heat radiating off his body.

“Right now…I think I’d like ta see those pretty lips of yours stretched around my cock.”

Fire zinged up Spencer’s spine, making his body burn something awful. He missed it, all of it. He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help it. He needed something… Spencer moved quickly and effortlessly in the truck, throwing one leg over Merle and settling in his lap. He groaned, feeling how hard he was pushed up against his ass.

Merle groaned his approval, dropping the bottle and squeezing Spencer’s tight, round ass. He thrust his hips up hard, seeing Spencer’s small body bouncing. “Damn baby, ya feel  
good.”

Spencer did what he had wanted to do for hours, he gripped Merle’s shoulders and ground himself forward, pushing against Merle’s cock. “You feel good too.”

Merle lifted Spencer’s shirt and felt his smooth, hot skin. He wanted to strip him down and come over every inch of his body. “Get naked for me.”

As much as he wanted to comply, he didn’t. Spencer just started to grind his hips back and forth, arcing his back. His own erection was pushed painfully into his jeans. “No… this wont get that far.”

“You don’t think so?” Merle growled, his hands coming around to the front of Spencer’s chest to pinch at his little nipples.

“Fuck…” he groaned. He didn’t want Merle to talk, Spencer just wanted to feel him, he wanted to feel anything. He gripped the back of Merle’s neck and forced his lips onto his own. The kiss was messy, wet and so fucking good he whined. Merle tasted like whiskey and cigarette and his tongue went wild in his mouth. All Spencer could do was open up and hang on. 

The more Merle kissed him, the more Spencer gyrated against him. He was hungry for it, he wanted to feel it again, to feel wanted, alive…to not feel alone anymore, just killing things and trying to survive. He wanted to live. The kiss broke and Merle went to his neck, kissing roughly and biting over his jaw.

“Merle…” he moaned loudly when Merle’s hips thrusted up against him.

“Damn…the way ya move…” he groaned into his ear, biting on it so he would make those delicious moans again. 

Spencer knew it had to stop, he was going too…he was..but not yet. He shoved his hands under Merle’s shirt and felt the hard muscles of his body, his skin slick with sweat..he loved it. “I need to come…” he moaned, rocking forward in his lap.

“I’m gonna make ya come baby.” Merle promised, his hands moving to rub over Spencer’s hard cock.

Spencer’s body shook, he wanted to feel that sensational rush when he orgasmed. He wanted to sleep after, wake up and do it again. But he couldn’t…Merle was a stranger. He  
forced himself to stop grinding in his lap. “Wait…”

“Wait what…ya want it so bad baby.”

“I want it so fucking bad..” he moaned, leaning forward so Merle could nibble his ear. “But we can’t, I just met you.”

Merle backed off but didn’t move his hands. “Ya really wanna stop?”

“No, I don’t, but we can’t…not right now.. or every maybe…”

Of course Merle wanted it, but he wasn’t just an asshole who only wanted sex. Okay, he was…but he knew where Spencer was coming from. He moved his hands and rubbed over Spencer’s jaw. “That’s okay baby, but fuck ya feel good.”

Spencer chuckled, sliding off his lap and back into his seat. “I can’t even tell you how good that was…cuz then I’d be tempted to do it all over again.”

Merle laughed. “Oh I can do that…maybe later. Better get some sleep kid.”

Spencer nodded, sleep was not an option. His body was on fire and he needed to come so bad. He would have blue balls for sure tomorrow. He heard Merle open the door and jerked his head over. “What are you doing?”

Merle winked. “I gotta take care of something kid.”

Spencer gave another moan when Merle was out of the truck and earshot. “Jesus Christ..”


	3. Chapter 3

The Crossover  
A Dixon (TWD) & P. Garcia/ S. Reid (CM) Fic  
Part 3

 

Daryl had to admit he was impressed. After the initial bitching session about changing her shoes, Penelope had done good. She had stopped nagging about every little thing; bugs, how cold it was, how hungry she was, where they there yet. She had toughed it out like a champ, even Merle couldn’t do that. She was a little slower than him, even with her appropriate shoes, but she wasn’t a hindrance.

In the little time they spent together, he’d learned she used to work for the FBI, she was almost genius level smart and she had been through a lot. Losing most of her team; her family, all accept this one kid. He agreed that while they looked for Merle, they would keep a look out for this Spencer kid. 

Since their little interaction in the store, nothing else had occurred. He was on the look out of course, from walkers or unwanted company, and she did her best to keep up. There wasn’t really much time for any of…that stuff. As much as he wanted it. He knew they had about 15 miles left until they reached the sight Merle was supposed to be at, but Daryl could tell she was getting tired, probably hungry and he was too.

He stopped walking, waiting for her to catch up. When she stopped beside him, he offered her a smile that she kindly returned. “You doin okay?”

She nodded, shifting on her feet. She wasn’t used to wearing flat shoes and they were killing the arch of her foot, even her heels hadn’t been this bad. “Yeah, are we stopping?”

Daryl looked at the sky, it wasn’t quite dark yet, but in winter, night came earlier every night. “Yeah, I think it’s a good idea for tonight. We only have about 15 miles left until we get there.”

Her shoulders sagged. “Okay, that sounds okay I guess.”

He watched the tiredness fill her features, she was a better actress than he gave her credit for, she was bone tired. He also couldn’t help but look at her lips. Some of the lip stick was wearing off and he could see the pretty pink color of her lips. It made Daryl lick his own, remembering that bubble gum taste. He tossed an arm over her shoulders.

“Come on, let’s find us a spot for the night.”

She smiled and nodded, walking along side him. Daryl considered moving him arm, until she leaned into his side, using him for support as they walked to a nearby barn. “You sure you’re okay, you been kinda quiet?”

“Just thinking about Spencer. I’m worried.”

“Yeah I know. I’m worried about my brother too.”

“Why did you two separate anyways?”

He shrugged. “Merle can be hard headed, he don’t like to follow rules unless he gets to make them. But I’m sure he’s fine, just waiting for me.”

She laughed. “That’s not a good quality in a brother.”

He smiled. “No, it’s not. What about you? Is this kid your boyfriend?”

Garcia gasped. “Daryl Dixon, do you really think I’d let you kiss me if I had a boyfriend?” She asked, shocked, raising her eye brows in disappointment. 

“Stranger things have happened recently...” the kiss included. 

“Well, not to me they haven’t. I wouldn’t do that to someone, or anyone and I hope you wouldn’t either.”

“I guess that makes you a better person than me,” he chuckled as she punched his arm. 

“Speaking of that kiss…are we gonna talk about it yet?”

He looked away and started to gather firewood. “Talk about what exactly?”

Garcia chuckled. “Come on Dixon, you kissed me… and I’ve seen how you keep lookin at my lips.”

His eyes went wide. “Uh…I wasn’t…really…”

She smiled. “Easy, don’t throw a fit. I was playing. But the answer is no, I Reid isn’t my boyfriend, but he is my family.”

He nodded, dropping the wood into a pile and quickly getting a fire going. “I guess if you wanted to talk about it…did you, ya know…like it?”

“If I hadn’t, you’d have known very quickly, and I wouldn’t have let it happen again.” She smiled, sitting on the ground in front of the fire, warming her hands. She had liked the kiss   
very much, too much. It had been a long time since anyone kissed her that way and she hadn’t stopped thinking about it since it happened.

Daryl was sitting beside her, not interested in warming up, not with the fire anyways. He really just wanted to kiss her again… He caught her shivering out of the corner of his eye and shrugged off his vest, wrapping it around her shoulders. 

“What about you?” she asked, pulling it closer.

“Not cold really, you need it.”

She smiled and put a hand on his arm…his very muscled arm if she had to comment on it. “You know, you act all tough, but you’re really sweet.”

He scuffed. “I’m not sweet, a Dixon isn’t sweet.”

Garcia laughed. “Yes, you are Daryl, I’m sure your brother knows it too.” She moved a little closer, so their arms were touching and laid her head against his arm and closed his eyes. “You’re really not cold, are you?” she could feel the heat coming off his skin.

Daryl grinned to himself, putting his arm around her back. “No, I’m not.”

“This feels nice.”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Reid is great, but he’s not up for anything like this. He doesn’t like people touching him for some reason.”

Daryl scuffed. “That kid sounds weird.”

She slapped his arm again. “Dixon, Reid isn’t weird, he’s amazing.”

“My bad.” Daryl rolled his eyes, leaning his head down on top of hers and everything was quiet for a long time. He could feel her sagging into his side, a sign that she was probably falling asleep. “You should lay down, get some sleep.”

Garcia yawned. “What about you?”

He stifled his own yawn. “I’m not tired right now. Plus, one of us has to keep watch.”

“I’ll stay up too then,” she insisted, unable to stop yawning. 

Daryl laughed. “No, get some sleep.”

Garcia moved away from him. She didn’t say anything, no warning or anything, she leaned forward until he looked at her, and she kissed him. It was a quick brush of lips, only meant as a goodnight kiss.

Daryl gasped, cupping her face and deepening the kiss before she could pull away. He never liked kissing or any of that other girly stuff before until now. She hummed her approval and he took that as a sign to keep going, feeling her hands on his arms. Daryl’s tongue swiped over her lower lip until they parted, and he was able to glide his tongue inside, slowly kissing her deeper, slower.

He broke the kiss, hoping he didn’t get slapped. He got lucky the first time, there wouldn’t be a second time. He could still taste bubble gum on his lips. Her eyes were wide but pleased. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight?” she scuffed. “You can’t kiss me like that and just say “goodnight”.” She grabbed his chin and pressed her lips back against his.

Daryl moaned this time, he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t sure why, or when he decided, but he loved when the woman made the first move. He scooted closer, their legs tangling together, his tongue slid back into her mouth, happy to realize she was doing the same thing, a sweet little moan bubbling out. He could feel her hands on his sides, they slipped forward, touching his chest. He didn’t want to overstep it, but he would try.

His hands moved from her face, down her arms until they landed on her thighs. He didn’t go for it, just let them rest there and by the moan she gave him, she liked it. In no time, they were laying down, Daryl was almost on top of her, one of his legs tangled between her legs. There was no grinding or anything like that, just kissing. When he pulled back, she was grinning, and he couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Wow…” he said and licked his lips.

She giggled. “That’s what I was going to say.”

He gave her a quick kiss. “You taste like bubble gum.”

Her eyes went wide as she smiled. “No one has said that before.” She giggled.

For a moment, nothing happened, until her arms slid down his chest, resting on his hips. Daryl groaned again, resisting the urge to surge forward. “You feel really good Penelope.”

She gasped when his hands went to her sides. “You feel good too.”

He bent down and kissed her again, slower this time but with no less passion or want. He knew what he wanted right now, but she was different than anything he’d ever had   
before. He would never treat her as he treated some of the sex partners he had in the past. Daryl rested his head against hers. “I don’t wanna take it too fast.”

She was panting quietly. “I don’t either, but I like this.”

“I like this too,” he kissed her nose. “We’d better get some sleep though.”

She nodded. “Sounds like a good idea.”

Daryl went to move but she grabbed his arm as she turned over, so he was forced to lay down behind her. He knew it was a bad idea, dangerous. He needed to be on the lookout, but he didn’t pull away. He laid down behind her, shifting so his hips weren’t grinding into her…he was no where near ready for that. 

“Goodnight Daryl.”

He smiled, “night Penelope.”

**The Next Day**

Spencer was roughly pushed against the nearest tree, his arms pinned above his head, his legs kicked open, so Merle could grind against his body. He groaned loudly, arching his back and throwing his head back to rest against the rough bark of the tree. Merle’s mouth was hot against his neck, biting and sucking marks into his skin and all Spence could do was moan, grinding back as much as he could.

They hadn’t started the day this way. It had been awkward after last night in the truck, but soon the day dragged on, looking for Garcia and Merle’s brother. But Merle had keep looking at him with hungry eyes and out of nowhere, Merle pushed him against the tree and Spencer hadn’t said no, or pushed him away. He wanted it bad. Blue balls were a fucked-up thing to have these days.

“God….” Spencer moaned as Merle bit into his neck hard. His body shook, and he gave a sensual twist of his hips, so he could feel Merle against his groin.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Merle growled back, his free hand moving up and down Spencer’s lithe body. 

Spencer tried to pull his hands free, so he could touch Merle, but he just held them tighter. “Fuck, we can’t do this.” He said for the hundredth time…

Merle nodded, but didn’t stop. “I know...”

Spencer nodded back and locked one of his legs around Merle’s leg, bringing him closer. His body was on fire, he wanted Merle and he wanted him bad. “More…” Spencer moaned, climbing up Merle’s legs so he could lock his own legs around Merle’s hips.

He growled, letting his hands go so he could hold onto Spencer’s ass. The kid was good, climbing his body like a damn tree. And he had never felt a body like Spencer’s, he was tiny compared to his other partners, skinny and boney, lean with muscles. He loved it and touched anywhere he could. “More what boy?”

Spencer growled back and clawed the back of Merle’s neck, pushing their lips together. His hand moved all over Merle’s body, squeezing his arms, clawing his back. He was drowning, unable to say no and actually mean it. He loved the way he felt around Merle and he needed the distraction. Merle caught on and his rough hands slid up the back of his shirt, clawing his back like he was doing to Merle.

He broke the kiss, yelping, his body shaking. “I want it,” he whined, kissing over Merle’s neck and biting at his ears.

“Fuckin Christ…” he groaned, giving Spencer’s perky ass a slap. “What you want?”

Spencer gripped Merle’s dirty shirt on both sides and pulled hard, popping all the buttons until he could see his chest. He groaned and sucked on his collar bones, over the upper part of his chest, then pinching his nipples. “I want your cock Merle….” He whispered into his ear. 

Merle’s body shook and he slammed Spencer back against the tree, gripping his hips so he could thrust against him. “Ya have such a nasty mouth kid.”

Spencer grinned, moving his hips as much as he could without jumping down. He didn’t know what came over him. He was used to being sexually frustrated like this, but he never acted on it. Not with anyone they’d met since everything happened and there were plenty of offers thrown at him. There was just something about Merle Dixon he couldn’t shake. 

“Do something to shut me up then…” he challenged. Merle moved and dropped him on his feet. Spencer watched Merle get down on his knees and his almost buckled the second Merle unzipped his pants and pulled them down his hips. He moaned, his hands on the back of Merle’s neck. “Yes!” he moaned, closing his eyes.

“Merle…what the fuck!!??”

Spencer’s eyes snapped open and he drew his weapon without even thinking about it. He pointed it at the man with long, dark hair and his arm never wavered. He had never seen this guy before, but he knew Merle’s name.

Merle growled, putting his head against Spencer’s hips. “Bad timing little brother.”

“This is your brother?” Spencer asked, lowering his weapon, not at all phased with being indecent, he long since grew out of that.

“Yup, and he has bad fuckin timing.”

Daryl scuffed, “my fuckin bad asshole. I forgot today was national fuck a twink against a tree day…”

Merle growled. “Don’t Daryl…just done.”

Spencer wasn’t sure what a twink was…but he could guess, and it was clear that Merle didn’t like him talking about him that way. He wasn’t sure why that pleased him so much. He grabbed his pants, redoing them and making sure everything else was in order. 

“Oh my God, you monster!! Get off of him!!” 

Spencer looked around Merle’s brother at the sound of Garcia’s voice. “Holy shit…Garcia!” he smiled and moved away from both of them to scoop her up into a hug.

“Oh Spencer!!” she cried, burying her face in his chest and squeezing him hard.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” He said back, kissing the top of her head. “You okay?”

“Yes! But are you, he had you pinned against that tree…what an animal.”

Spencer had the decency to blush while Merle just cracked a smile and chuckled. “Uh, yeah he did…but it’s not like that Garcia.”

She scuffed, glaring at the guy on the ground. “Yes, it is!”

He moved to block her view of Merle. “Garcia…it’s not like that. Uh, I kinda wanted it…” he trailed off.

It took her a moment to know what he was talking about, when she got it, her mouth hung open and she blushed. “Oohhh, I’m sorry for being rude...” she looked at Spencer with a   
surprised look….

“Garcia, this is Merle, I guess these two are brothers…”

She looked at Daryl. “This is your brother?”

Daryl smiled. “Yeah, it is.”

Merle got up and chuckled, looking at the blonde behind his brother. “Damn Daryl, it looks like I wasn’t the only one getting some ass huh.”

Garcia gasped, and Spencer could only shake his head. That’s just how Merle was.

“Watch it Merle…” Daryl warned. 

Spencer gave him an odd look…then back to Garcia to see her blushing…oh lord, they were both a little busy with the Dixon brothers. 

“Oh, come on Daryl, she’s so cute!”

“Hey!” She barked at him. 

“Merle…” Daryl said again.

Merle moved forward, checking her out. “Damn Daryl…look at her, all nice and juicy…”

Before Spencer had the chance to hit him, Daryl stepped up and did it for him, punching him right in the nose, hard enough for it to bleed. Garcia gasped, Spencer smirked and Daryl just spun around and started talking to Garcia. He couldn’t believe it…Merle’s brother and Garcia…it was odd. But he could guess he and Merle were odd too.

“Fuck!! That hurts…” Merle whined, whipping blood off his face.

“Serves you right…” Garcia spat, pulling Daryl aside to talk to him.

Spencer was laughing as he walked up to Merle and held his hand out to help him up. “You gotta watch how you talk to people.”

Merle scuffed. “Don’t gotta watch it around you.”

“That’s because I like it.” Spencer winked and turned away.

Merle laughed. “Good, I like it too smartass.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Crossover  
Part 4

 

After Merle and his unfiltered comment, Daryl went to find Penelope. She had stormed off right after he hit Merle in his smug face. To him, that was just an ordinary day with Merle, but he knew that she wasn’t used to men like Merle at all. He found her pacing between two trees, arms moving wildly at her sides as she mumbled something to herself.  
Daryl cleared his throat as politely as he could, and she turned around with an angry look until she realized it was him. Her face softened considerably, and it made him smile. “Hey.”

“Hey back.”

“M’ sorry about that. M’ not gonna like neither and say that he won’t always be like that, but he will be.”

Garcia smiled. “Don’t apologize for him. But thank you for what you did.”

“He deserved it,” he chuckled. “Looks like your friend had the same idea.”

“That is actually more surprising than your brother calling me fat.”

Daryl growled. “Fuckin asshole.”

Garcia laughed. “Worry not, I know I have more curves than most women, but that can be a good thing.” Garcia stated proudly, but with a shy blush. She had never had an issue with her body and she wouldn’t change over some rednecks comment about her figure.

Daryl’s eyes darkened as he looked at her. He was very aware of her curves and he loved them. “Just so ya know, I like it.”

Garcia stepped forward and put a hand to his scruffy cheek. “I’m starting to see that.” She leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against his.

He was expecting the kiss, and when he did react, she was already pulling away. Daryl put his hand on her side, loving all of her curves, and kissed her again. When she gasped, Daryl backed her up against a tree and moaned when he felt her hands on his hips. The kiss was long, and deep, and when he pulled back, they were breathless.

“Wow.”

He laughed. “Ya keep sayin that girl.”

She smiled. “Yeah, because…. wow.” 

Daryl pushed a strand of her blonde hair back behind her ear and took her hand, linking their fingers. “You gonna be okay to head back?” he looked around, noticing how dark it was getting.

Garcia nodded. “Not gonna let a dirty, mean redneck scare me away.”

Daryl laughed and winked at her. “Good ta know.”

**

Spencer stood by the small fire and watched as Garcia let herself get pushed up against a tree by the other Dixon. He had never seen her like this before. She was always so resilient and closed off. Of course, he couldn’t really say anything. At least all they were doing was kissing, he and Merle had gone way further than that. Even thinking about it made him blush.

“Watchin them get ya hot cutie?”

Spencer smiled and shook his head. “Nope.” He lied.

Merle moved up behind him, not touching him yet, but standing very close. “Can’t lie to me. I see how much you’re sweating, even though it’s cold out and ya haven’t been able to take yer eyes off them.”

“I’m sweating because I’m clos to the fire and I’m just keeping an eye on her, or him.”

Merle stepped closer until he could feel Spencer’s ass against him. “He’s a pretty one, aint he?”

Spencer nodded. “He is, but I’m not really into pretty guys.” He smirked and confidently leaned his head back to rest on Merle’s shoulder.

Merle grinned and put his hands on Spencer’s hips, his mouth moved slowly over his pale neck. “A pretty little thing like you needs a real man. Got anyone in mind?”

Spencer rolled his hips slowly, grinding against his crotch and he rubbed his neck all over Merle’s scruff face as it sent chills down his spine. “I may know someone who fits the bill.”

Merle groaned, hands gripping him tightly. “Come on now baby. I know you want this.”

Spencer turned his head to lick at his ear, hearing him hiss. “And what do I want?”

Merle roughly thrust his hips forward. “You want my dick. You’re hungry for it.” One hand moved from Spencer’s hip, to grip his throat, angling it away from him. “All ya gotta do is say yes. One world and I’ll take good care of ya.”

Spencer whined, his control was slipping with every word Merle spoke. He hadn’t been touched in years and it had never felt like this. His body was hot, he was sweating, and he was panting.

“Come on, say yes.”

“Yes…” Spencer moaned, and Merle bit the side of his neck. One of his calloused hands squeezed his neck, the other expertly undoing the button and zipper on his pants. “Yes, Merle…”

Merle growled deep and slid his hand into Spencer’s jeans, rubbing over him through his boxers, feeling how hard he was. “I can’t wait ta get ya outta these clothes.” He breathed into his ear.

“I want it bad.” Spencer admitted, putting gone hand on top of Merle’s as he touched him. He felt his hand move up, and just before he could slip his hand into his boxers, Spencer heard Garcia giggling. He looked up to see her and Daryl walking up to stand by the fire.

“Yer pissin me off Daryl,” Merle growled and let his hand fall away so Spencer could fix his jeans, but he didn’t step away from him.

“Behave,” Spencer whispered to him.

Merle rolled his eyes. “What I meant ta say was, join us.”

Everyone, including Merle laughed. That just didn’t sound like something Merle would ever say. When Merle moved away, he grabbed Spencer’s wrist and drug him to sit down in his lap next to the fire.

“Merle…” Spencer huffed and tried to move, seeing Daryl and Garcia laughing as they sat across from them. But Merle was too strong, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want this.

“So, I guess I should say sorry bout what I said…” Merle looked at Garcia.

“No, we’re good.” She smiled.

Merle was confused, wasn’t that why Daryl had punched him? “Ya sure?”

“I’m very aware of my womanly figure,” she smiled as Daryl did. “And as for the juicy part,” she winked at Daryl, making him blush and Spencer laugh. “Well, that would be telling.”

Merle barked out a laugh. “I like you!”

She took the compliment. “Thanks!”

Spencer sat silently on Merle’s lap and watched the back and forth between them. “Well, now that we worked that out, anyone got any food?”

Collective groans went around their little circle. Each shaking their heads. “We can hunt when the light comes.” Daryl suggested.

“Aw, that’s mean.” Garcia gasped.

Spencer could only smile. “yes, we have a vegetarian on our hands.”

Daryl jerked his head to look at her. “Really?”

“Yes really!” She looked away. “It’s a choice and killing is mean.”

“Babe, we gotta eat.” Daryl smiled. “Can’t afford to be picky like that, not right now.”

Garcia looked at Spencer with pleading eyes. “Do I have to?”

“I’m afraid so Penny. I’m sorry.” Spencer replied, and he really was sorry she had to do it.

She groaned, and Daryl put his arm around her. “Fine, but I don’t have to like it.”

“No, ya don’t have to like it.” Daryl grinned. She was so adorable, and very strange but he liked it.

Merle rolled his eyes, but Spencer told him to behave, so he didn’t comment on her foot preference. “Now that that is all settled,” he ran his hands up Spencer’s thighs. “I say we get some shut eye. Still gotta long way to go before we have to meet Rick.”

Spencer held back his moan, he could still feel how hard Merle was. He knew why Merle suddenly wanted to go to sleep, and he did also, but they were out in the open, in dangerous territory. “Bed sounds good. But when Garcia and I got separated, we lost our stuff. Did you bring any of it with you when you left?” he asked, looking at her.

She shook her head. “No, uh…everything kinda happened so fast.”

“We each have a couple of blankets, but we’ll need to double up.” Daryl stood and grabbed the bed rolls.

Merle spoke up quickly. “Spencer and I will happily share.”

Spencer grinned.

“Uh, no. Spencer and Penelope share, you get yer own while I take the first watch.” Daryl glared at him.

“Oh, come on Dare.” Merle whined.

“Nope, you’re not gonna deep my ass up all night fuckin around.”

“Daryl!” Garcia slapped his leg.

He smiled. “Sorry.” He turned back to Merle. “But no.”

Merle muttered something under his breath and tapped Spencer’s thigh for him to stand up, so he could also. He didn’t give Spencer time to pull away, he held his hand but glared at Daryl. “Yer such an asshole.”

Spencer chuckled ad let Merle lead him away from the warm fire. The further away they got from them, the colder he became, and started to shiver. Merle led him towards the old, abandoned shed that was tucked in the corner of the field. “What are we…” he got cut off as Merle pushed him against the side of it and kissed him.

Nothing about the kiss was slow or romantic, it was a need, the need to feel and be close to someone, to feel alive. Spencer wanted all those things, so he grabbed Merle’s head and kissed him back with everything he had. Licks of fire moved over his skin each time Merle touched him, those rough hands moved under his shirt, brushing over his nipples. 

As Spencer yanked him back, he moaned, and Merle went for his pants again, this time, Spencer knew they wouldn’t be interrupted and he didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse.

Merle’s hands were steady when he unzipped his jeans. Spencer gave a little growl of his own that made Merle smile. “He won’t fuck this up.”

“No, he won’t.” Merle pushed his hands into Spencer’s boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock, it was hard and very ready.

“Fuck!” Spencer moaned and held onto Merle’s broad shoulders, jerking his hips back and forth. He was managing his urges until Merle kissed over the side of his neck, then he   
snapped and dug his nails into his shoulders. “Harder.” 

Merle laughed and obliged happily, still kissing over his neck but moving lower to his collar bones and he pushed Spencer’s shirt up, so he could kiss lower. “Still need to taste ya.”

“Yes, you really do.” Spencer’s voice was deep as he pushed on Merle’s shoulders until he was once again on his knees. He could see Merle smirking, but he never complained as he   
took his cock out and rubbed it over his lips. Pleasure zipped up Spencer’s spine watching Merle open his mouth and take him in. “YES!”

Merle moaned around him, hollowing out his cheeks and licking up his shaft. He grabbed Spencer’s narrow hips and moved him back and forth, so he was fucking his mouth, and Spencer loved it. One of Merle’s hands moved down to rub over his won cock, teasing himself as he sucked.

Spencer watched eagerly as his cock slipped in and out of his mouth, glistening and ready to explode. As much as he wanted to come, he wanted sex even more. “Gonna come, unless you stop.” He warned and noticed Merle’s hand moving over his cock.

“Want ya to.” He mumbled before taking him back in.

“Merle…” Spencer gasped and put his hands on the back of his head and gave himself over to it. He knew it wouldn’t take long, he had been without it for years and with how Merle   
was moaning around his cock, he knew they were both close. “Oh God, n-now Merle…” he panted and groaned as he came, feeling Merle sucking him down, hair arm moving at a   
blinding speed as he came into his pants. 

When Merle kept sucking, Spencer winced and gave a chuckle at his eagerness and over sensitivity. Merle pulled back and Spencer knew he was going to kiss him with a mouthful of his own come, and he did. Spencer groaned and greedily accepted when Merle gave him.

“Ya taste like candy,” Merle grinned and licked his lips.

Spencer smiled and redid his jeans. “I could have bet money that you took me over here to fuck me.”

“And I did, but I got too into it.” Merle smiled.

Spencer was about to say something obviously inappropriate, but he heard rustling around the corner and quickly drew his weapon, Merle did also. They expected a walker, but it   
was just Daryl. They put their guns up and Merle gave that all too familiar growl.

Daryl scuffed but didn’t comment on anything. “Come on, time ta catch some sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re comin.” Merle laughed and rised his eyebrow at Spencer.

He chuckled. “Oh jeez.” He smiled and followed after them.


	5. Chapter 5

The Crossover  
Part 5

Spencer let Merle lead him back to their little campsite, and he was smiling the entire time. As much as he loved when Merle got him of like that, he had to admit how fast it was all going. He was right when he assumed Merle had taken him behind that shed for sex, they just hadn’t made it that far and Spencer was sort of grateful. This was dangerous, unsafe for them to be acting so careless right now, walkers were scarce these days, but there were other dangers; people who wanted what they had. Putting the breaks on things would be smart, for now at least.

“Hey!”

Spencer shook his head, leaving his chaotic thoughts alone for the moment and looked at Merle. He wasn’t sure how long he spaced out for but Merle was talking to him.

“Ya okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Seemed a little out of it is all.”

Spencer noticed that they’d stopped in front of his place to sleep for the night, apparently, he’d zoned out for a while. “I was just thinkin is all.”

“About me I hope,” Merle said smugly, and gave Spencer a wink.

Spencer huffed but didn’t fight his own smile. “Not everything is about you Merle, sorry.”

Merle moved so he was right in front of him, looking down at his reddened lips. “I know you were thinkin about me.”

“Oh?”

“Oh yeah. See, ya get this little crease between your eyes,” he smoothed a finger down Spencer’s forehead, then between his eyes, “right here when you think about me.”

Turns out, Merle was very observant. More so than Spencer gave him credit for, because he was right, he had been thinking about Merle.

“See? Yer doin it right now.” Merle chuckled happily. “So tell me, what ya thinkin about?”

Despite the fact that he already orgasmed, his body shivered at Merle’s deep voice. “Was actually thinkin maybe we shouldn’t be doing this.” Spencer motioned between them.

Merle’s eyes widened as he lost all his playfulness. “And why would ya wanna do that?”

“Because it’s dangerous to be so reckless right now.”

Wrapping his hands around Spencer’s waist, he pulled him closer. Spencer wasn’t wrong, it wasn’t safe out here right now, but he didn’t want to stop this. “We can be more careful.”

Spencer chuckled. “Think so?”

“Hell yeah! If that means we don’t have to stop this, damn right we can.”

When his hands moved to grip Merle’s arms, Spencer didn’t fight it, smiling once again at how excited Merle seemed. At least he wasn’t the only one who wanted it this bad. Merle  
did too. “Fine, we can continue, but we need to be careful.”

Merle leaned forward and smashed their lips together, moaning when Spencer didn’t resist, and his pretty little mouth opened for him. Has he swirled his tongue inside, his hands  
came up and gripped his face, angling it where the kiss could grow deeper and damn if Spencer didn’t moan again.

The kiss broke and Spencer sucked in a big breath of air. His body was ready for round 2, only they had no time. “Now it’s going to be impossible for me to sleep.”

Merle laughed. “You’re tellin me. I got next watch.”

“Fine, we need to sleep anyways.” Spencer grinned. “Night.”

“Night.” He said as Spencer kissed him once more and walked away.

Garcia was already laying down when Spencer made his way back to their side, it wasn’t much, just a blanket to lay on and one to cover up with, but it was better than just the shirt he was wearing. Now that his attention wasn’t centered on Merle, Spencer could feel how tired he was, sore from walking and he was hungry, something that would also have to wait.

As he kicked off his shoes, Garcia was smiling up at the sky, not saying anything as he shrugged off his walker stained jacket and snuggled under the blanket. At the same time, they turned towards each other, after a moment, they started to laugh. When their laughter died down, Penny held out her hand and without a moments hesitation, Spencer linked their hands. Something they’d done for years, to feel safe when they slept, to let each other know they weren’t alone.

“So…” Garcia started, but ended it with a bubbly chuckle.

“So… just about sums it up.”

“We really haven’t talked much since you got back, or since I did…you know what I mean.”

Smiling, Spencer nodded. “Yeah, so much going on for both of us.” He looked over to see her blushing.

She giggled. “I know! It’s so weird but very…uh, very…” she mumbled, looking for the right word.

“Exhilarating?” he offered.

“Yes! Perfect!”

“I know. So much has happened. I never got to say how sorry I am for not being there.” His voice was low and soft, whispering at the end. He’d felt so guilty when he’d been unable to make it back to her.

“Oh Spence, it wasn’t your fault,” she tried to assure him, squeezing his hand hard. “We all know what the risks are.”

“But you were counting on me and I couldn’t get back no matter how hard I tried.” His voice cracked, and he blinked back tears.

Garcia turned towards him. “We count on each other and I wasn’t very helpful. I’m so sorry I put so much on you, that I made it twice as hard.”

“You didn’t! we are a family, but I’m happy we were lucky enough to find each other again, that Daryl helped you get back here.”

She blushed, face flaming hot. “I’ve been acting so weird around him, but I can’t help myself. He’s so yummy and did you see his arms?”

Spencer smiled, he had indeed seen them. “Oh yeah, they’re hard to miss, but he’s too pretty.”

“Oh yeah, you like that asshole of a brother.” She said with a grin on her face, no longer mad at Merle for his mean demeanor.

“I can’t help it either Garcia. There is just something about him…” he groaned. Never in his life had he been so attracted so the type of person that Merle was, but before this happened, he never really wanted to be with anyone, well…maybe one person…

Garcia picked up on it and squeezed his hand again. “You miss him, don’t you?”

Spencer stayed silent, looking up at the sky, he really didn’t want to talk about this, he never did. Bringing up the past wouldn’t help anything. 

“Spencer, it’s okay to miss him. I miss him every day.” She sniffed, wiping her eyes and trying to keep it together for him.

“I don’t want to talk about it Garcia.” He said flatly, not meeting her eyes.

Now she was full on crying and as always, Spencer never knew how to handle it. She cried over just about everything. Not because she was a cry baby, but she was so kind hearted, so loving, there was so much love in her heart that it spilled over and she cried. Spencer knew she needed to talk about him, but each time she brought him up, Spencer would close up, blocking her out.

It only took a few moments of her crying before he couldn’t take it anymore. He was all she had, and she was all he could love at the moment. Spencer turned and opened his arms and Garcia scooted over to him, a crying, shaking mess. She buried her face into his neck and his arms held her tightly, one of his hands smoothing back her unruly hair and he kissed her forehead. 

“I’m sorry Penny,” he said roughly, doing his best not to cry. He could feel her tears falling on his chest, soaking into his shirt. She wasn’t letting up this time. He would be forced to talk about it.

“I just miss him so much,” she sobbed, balling her fists into Spencer’s shirt.

“I know, me too.”

“It’s not fair!” she tried to sound mad or angry and it just came out as pathetic and broken. Leave it to her to ruin the mood and force Spencer into talking when he didn’t want to. “He should be here with us.”

To avoid picturing his face, Spencer shut his eyes tightly. “He’s the reason we are here. Derek saved us.”

A fresh wave of tears fell but she nodded through them. “I know, but I want him here Spencer. I want them all back.”

It took him longer to reply this time, now that he’d said his name. The tears wouldn’t be kept in now and pooled in the corner of his eyes. By the time he spoke again, she stopped sobbing and was now breathing evenly, falling into a restless, and probably nightmare induced sleep.

Now it was safe for him to talk openly. “Not a day goes by that I don’t miss him, that I don’t wish he was with us,” he swallowed a sob, “here with me.”

Just when Spencer thought he was over it, or getting over it, she would cry and want to talk, and it all came rushing back. He understood it was harder for her compartmentalize, but if they were going to make it, if he was going to get over it, they would need to leave the past behind them. To leave Derek; the only person he’d ever loved, behind. His time with Derek was over, and nothing would change that, no amount of tears would bring him back.

Spencer laid there in silence as she slept. She would apologize in the morning, sorry about forcing his hand again, she was always sorry. But this would be the last time he allowed it to happen, the last time he would cry about it. 5 years had passed since he’d lost him, the time to grieve was over and the time, his time to live, was now. He gently untangled himself from her gasp, pulled the blanket over her shoulders and stretched. Everything was dark and quiet, for which he was grateful, but too much alone time in the quiet made him think too much, to doubt himself.

Daryl was still keeping watch in the same place as he’d started form. Leaning against a tree about 50 yards from their campsite. The differences between Merle and his brother were strikingly different. Daryl seemed kinder, more understanding, whereas Merle was tough, a survivor, a realist. But Spencer could also see their similarities, bone structure; their looks, their will to live was strong and they were loyal to each other. He’d come to trust them, or Merle anyways, in the short amount of time they’d been traveling together. It took him a while to realize that since Merle came into his life, he hadn’t thought of Derek too much. That’s not saying he pushed Derek out of his mind, not ever, but Merle had taken his mind off the pain and emptiness of not having Derek around. Merle made him feel alive again. He hadn’t felt any guilt over being happy either, like he shouldn’t be happy if Derek and the rest of their family were dead.

It was time to let go, to let himself be happy. Even if it was with a dirty redneck with a foul mouth. Spencer didn’t love Merle, it was too early for anything like that, but he was drawn to him. His first instinct was to fight it or pull away, but he didn’t want to, he wanted just the opposite.

With one more look at a sleeping Garcia, and a preoccupied Daryl, Spencer silently made his way to where Merle was sleeping. He decided he would try and be happy now, or at least get a little slice of it. He could hear the steady snoring before he could even see Merle. The bundle that was Merle, was tucked into a large sleeping bag, with the top of his head poking out. The air was colder of there, away from the fire so Spencer shivered as he peeled off his shirt and quickly let his jeans fall to the ground, leaving him standing only in his boxers.

Surprisingly enough, Spencer didn’t jump when Daryl cleared his throat and stood facing him, a small smirk on his lips. Spencer had long since lost his shyness about being naked and only offered a smile in return. “Daryl.”

“Spencer,” Daryl said back, his voice was teasing but rough.

They stood like that for a few moments without saying anything. Just starting. Spencer didn’t give him an explanation and Daryl didn’t ask for one.

“Just try ta keep it down…hmm?” he smiled. “Don’t need any walkers hearin ya.”

Spencer smirked. “Sure thing.” Daryl walked back to his post and Spencer was left alone with a sleeping Merle. He carefully unzipped the sleeping bag until there was enough room for him to slide in, still not wanting to wake him just yet. Spencer was flushed with the heat coming from Merle’s body. He was facing away form him, so Spencer was pressed tightly against his back, his groin snuggly pressed against his ass. It was so hard not to grind against his ass, but Spencer held back. He zipped the bag closed and laid down. 

Spencer slowly moved his arm up under Merle’s shirt, circling is waist and let his fingers smooth up and down his stomach.

“Mmmmm,” Merle groaned in his sleep.

Spencer smiled and tucked his head into Merle’s neck as he rubbed his lips back and forth against his scratchy jaw before he bit him hard, right over the pulse in his neck. This time Merle made a whimpering sound and his hips moved all on their own, roughly thrusting into Merle’s ass.

“Ah!” Spencer moaned and felt the moment Merle woke up. When he turned his head to look at him, Spencer smiled wickedly before kissing him. Merle groaned into his mouth, trying to grab at him in any way he could.

The kiss broke and Merle quickly turned around. He hadn’t been expecting Spencer to crawl in behind him, but here he was, nearly naked. He took in the sight of him; small chest with pink nipples hardened from the cold, slim waist with narrow hips, made just for him to grip. His cock was hard, but hidden from his eyes, as where his long legs but damn if he wasn’t a pretty one.

“My, my…what do we have here?” Merle grinned and let his thumbs brush over a nipple.

Moaning, Spencer arched into the touch, scooting closer. His bare legs got tangled with Merle’s jean clad ones and the rough material moved deliciously across his skin. He spoke quickly, and somewhat breathlessly when he answered. “I was cold…”

“Oh yeah? Guess I’ll just have to warm you up.” Merle pulled him closer by Spencer’s hips and viciously attacked his mouth. When Spencer’s legs opened, and he slipped his thigh in between, he nearly came from the noise Spencer made.

Thrusting his hand under Merle’s shirt, Spencer clawed at his skin, earning a deep moan in return. He let Merle kiss him as he ground himself against his thigh. As the kiss ended, Spencer turned to breathe and Merle quickly rolled him over, forcing his arms up above his head and wiggled between his legs, right up against his dick.

“Merle…” Spencer whined, lifting his hips up to grind against him.

“No changing yer mind,” he surged forward, watching Spencer’s eyes flutter closed.

“Don’t wanna stop, but you’re wearing too many clothes.”

When Merle released his hands, Spencer quickly helped Merle shrug out of his shirt. Seeing the broad shoulders and muscled chest, made him ache between his legs Merle stopped him when he went for his jeans.

“What?” Spencer asked, biting his lip to keep from begging.

Merle unbuckled his belt and jeans as he spoke. “Thought ya wanted to wait.”

“Changed my mind.” Spencer replied quickly, pushing Merle’s hands away and slipped them into his pants. Big, he was big, filling his entire hand…hot and heavy.

“Ya sure?” he moaned, moving his body back and forth in Spencer’s grip.

“You trying to change my mind?” he barked, rubbing his cock as his legs pulled down Merle’s pants until he was naked, actually seeing how big he was, was different from just feeling him and Spencer had to wet his lips. “Cuz I really want you to fuck me right now.”

Bucking his hips, Merle pushed Spencer’s hands away and pinned them back above his head. “I’ve been wanting to fuck ya for almost a week.”

Spencer whimpered and offered his body, spreading his legs wide as he arched off the ground to entice Merle. “Fuck me Merle, do it hard.”

Fisting Spencer’s hair, Merle kissed him, thrusting his tongue in quickly and letting their cocks rub together. “Gonna fuck you into the ground baby. I want you to come all over my cock.”

“Please Merle!’ Spencer begged, surprised at himself. It had been a long time since anyone spoke to him like this. He wanted everything Merle had to offer.

Merle thrusted 2 fingers into Spencer’s mouth. “Get them wet for me.”

Spencer sucked his fingers, getting them we and as Merle moved to pull them back, he bit down, making Merle cuss and laugh. 

“Yer a biter, huh?”

“I’m everything,” he smirked. “I bite, scratch, scream. It’s almost like fighting.”

“I’m good at fighting. Turn over.” He ordered.

Spencer turned over, so he was on his hands and knees, and Merle quickly pulled his boxers down and his ass was bare for him. the first slap had him gasping and he looked back to see that Merle had unzipped the sleeping bag, so they were visible to Daryl and Garcia had they happen to look over at them. 

“Now, I’m gonna eat’cha,” Merle spread his ass open and growled when he saw how tight he looked.

Spencer’s whole body shook at his words. “I need it Merle. I need to come.” He pushed his ass back as one of his hands slipped between his legs to stroke his dick.

He felt Merle bend down, the almost painful scrape of his stubbled jaw had him shaking. At the first lick, Spencer’s head dropped down and he pushed back, needing to feel him everywhere. It didn’t take long for Merle to eat him faster, slamming his tongue in hard and deep, fast, wiggling it until he couldn’t breathe.

Merle moved back, licking over his slick lips. “Fuck back against my tongue.”

Spencer writhed for him, that tongue digging back into his ass had him screaming. Spencer did what he was told, he fucked back against his mouth, still working his cock fast. 

After a few moments, he couldn’t take it anymore. “M-Merle please…I’m so close.”

Merle yanked his mouth away and dug two of his fingers in deep, scissoring them open and watching as the top half of Spencer’s body fell to the ground as he clawed at the blankets. “Don’t need ya comin too soon. Need to be balls deep in ya when you do.”

“Fuckin hurry then!” He growled, letting go of his cock to reach behind him and spread himself open for Merle, feeling those fingers slip in further.

Merle added another finger, spitting on Spencer’s hole and watched how wet he was. I’ll take my fuckin time if I want…”

Spencer grinned, he was going to tease him on purpose. He said he wanted it hard, and he knew Merle could do better than this. He looked back and met Merle’s eyes. “I should have asked Daryl to give me what I need instead.”

Merle growled, wrapped a hand around Spencer’s neck and jerked him back. He spoke low in his ear and removed his fingers. “No, the fuck you won’t. Let’s get one thing straight, you’re mine, all mine. You say the fuck away from him.”

Spencer moaned and gripped Merle’s thighs. “Show me I’m yours. Give me what I need.” he begged, moving his head back enough to kiss him.

“Anything you want,” Merle let go of his neck and gripped his hips and spat on his cock to get it wet. He rubbed it over Spencer’s hole and leaned back to watch as he pushed forward.

“YES!” Spencer moaned, Merle’s cock slipped in, and arched his back and he slid in deeper. By the time Merle was all the way in, Spencer was shaking, cock dripping wet. He dug his nails into Merle’s thighs and urged him on. “Fuck me hard Merle.”

Merle didn’t hold back, he gripped Spencer’s slim hips hard enough to leave bruises and pounded into him. He couldn’t believe how tight he was, tight and hot, squeezing all around him. He pulled his eyes off Spencer’s ass long enough to look up and saw Daryl watching them.

“My brother is watchin.” Merle grunted, not letting up even with company.

Spencer looked up to see him watching, a surprised but very interested look on his face. “Looks like he’s enjoying it.” Spencer’s laugh turned into a moan as Merle’s hand slid over his chest and made him kneel, still hammering into his prostate. “Maybe we should ask…”

“No, we won’t, he don’t like dick.” Merle growled and bit his neck. “He just likes to watch,” Merle paused to take a deep breath, trying to fight off his orgasm a little longer. “I’m close, I need ya to come pretty damn soon.”

He was panting, feeling Merle’s breath on his neck. “Work my cock, please.”

Spencer screamed until Merle clamped a hand over his mouth and came hard, eyes closed and he could feel Merle still pounding into him.

“Fuck!” Merle barked and pulled out as he came all over Spencer’s ass, jerking his cock fast.

Spencer laughed and wrapped the warming glow of his orgasm around him. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time, his lower back was sore and the come on his back was drying and he was also aware that Daryl was still watching them. “Does he always watch?”

Merle laughed and quickly dressed, helping Spencer clean up. “Not sure, never had sex in front of him before, but I’ve seen him peek a few times.”

“He watched the whole time.” Spencer rolled onto his back, watching Merle looming over him. 

Merle leaned down and kissed him quickly. “Maybe because he never seen me fuck another guy before.”

Spencer’s mouth fell open and his eyes were huge. “Are you serious?”

“Never wanted to before.”

“Wow.” Spencer smiled, unsure of why he was happy about him being the only guy he’s been with. “I would have never guessed that.”

“You weren’t doin much besides demanding shit.”

Spencer chuckled and wiggled out from under him to stand. “You liked it.”

“Fuck yea, I did,” Merle winked.

“Night Merle,” Spencer watched him as he walked back to his bed.

“Night kid.”


End file.
